


Through the dark

by uhnconditionlly



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Barnroe - Freeform, F/F, Gay, Gay ASF, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter AU, Lesbian Character, Sapphic, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhnconditionlly/pseuds/uhnconditionlly
Summary: Becky and Linda are starting their sixth year at Hogwarts (age 16/17). They’ve known each other since the first year, befriending each other on the train. However, this new year feels different. Linda is cold, almost mean, towards Becky. She gives her bitchy looks from across the room, sighs obnoxiously whenever she walks past the redhead, and snickers at her when she fails spells during Defense against the Dark Arts classes.
Relationships: Becky Barnes & Linda Monroe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Through the dark

_The return_

_In which Becky makes her return for her sixth year at Hogwarts. While she eagerly waits for her platinum best friend to join her at platform 9¾ , she’s greeted by a cold glance instead._

‘’Mom! Where did you put my robes?!’’ Becky’s clothes were scattered across the room. She hastily ran downstairs while yelling at her mother.

‘’I washed them yesterday, Becks. They’re already in your suitcase,’’ the older redhead said. ‘’No, they’re not there! I checked them. Twice,’’ Becky sighed, frustration creeping up on her face.

Becky’s mother let oud a loud sigh before coming out of her chair, swiftly making her way upstairs to Becky’s bedroom.

Without even glancing around into Becky’s incredibly messy room, she walked over to her suitcase, pulling out the robes that the frustrated girl was so desperate to find. ‘’See?’’

‘’Thanks mom,’’ Becky grinned sheepishly. Once her mom made her way back downstairs, she closed the door.

Becky continued to pack her suitcase. While doing so she started to think about her friend. She was so excited to see Linda again. Unfortunately, they didn’t have much contact over the summer. Becky didn’t mind, she knew Linda was a busy girl. Linda was probably overseas, visiting her family in the US.

_‘’You don’t have a British accent!’’ the redhead said. ‘’Neither do you,’’ Linda giggled as she sat across from her. Becky grabbed her suitcase closer to her, a small amount of anxiety rushing through her veins. She always had issues with making new friends, especially on the first day of school. Linda seemed to notice, as her eyes darted towards Becky’s suitcase. She gave the girl in front of her a heart-warming smile, in the hopes of calming her nerves._

_‘’I’m from the US. My parents and I moved to England since Hogwarts is supposedly the best school for witchcraft and wizardry. I’m not so sure though, I’ve heard great things about Ilvermorny too!’’ The smaller girl explained. ‘’My mother is a Ravenclaw, my dad is a Hufflepuff. I guess they just rather have me get the same education as they got! What about you? Are your parents wizards as well?’’_

_‘’Oh no, uhm, my mother is a muggle. My dad was a Gryffindor. We moved to England because my dad was born here. My mother doesn’t know all too much about witchcraft and wizardry. She didn’t really know what she had to do once my letter of acceptance arrived,’’ Becky giggled, hoping the blonde girl wouldn’t ask her **the** question._

_‘’Oh! Your father must be delighted then, that you’re a witch!’’ Becky smiled and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. ‘’Oh I’m sure he’d be delighted. However, he passed away a few years ago,’’ she confessed, looking out of the window._

_‘’Oh. I’m so sorry, I had no idea! I shouldn’t have asked you such private questions. Hey! How about some chocolate frogs? Would you like one? My treat!’’ Becky smiled, and muttered a quiet ‘’thank you’’. Linda shot her an apologetic smile, before shouting through the train hallway. ‘’TROLLY LADY! I’D LIKE TO BUY SOME CHOCOLATE FROGS PLEASE!’’_

While the memory vividly crossed Becky’s mind, she couldn’t help but smile. She was glad she met the platinum blonde on the train on her very first day of school, she would’ve never thought it was the start of such a great friendship.

-

As Becky and her mom made her way to platform 9¾, she sighed loudly. She would never admit to being nervous, even though she felt the adrenaline rush through her veins. Her eyes scanned every millimetre of the platform, looking for a short blonde in the crowd. A sad wave of disappointment washed over her.

‘’She might just be a tad bit late, honey,’’ her mom said beside her. Becky smiled at her and nodded. Linda was never late.

As 11 o’clock came closer, Becky started to worry. Linda was never late. Linda would never leave her standing alone. Maybe she was already in the train? No, that couldn’t be. They would always wait for each other. Always.

_But not this time._

‘’Honey, you gotta get inside before the train leaves, okay? Perhaps she’s already inside! Maybe she saved you a seat!’’ Becky smiled and gave her mom a hug. ‘’Yeah, perhaps,’’ She sighed into her mom’s neck.

‘’Love you mom, I’ll see you soon!’’ She gave her mom a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek as she hopped her way into the train.

Maybe she did save her a seat?

As Becky walked down the corriders through the train, she glanced into every cabin she passed. No Linda. Maybe she overslept!

As she made her way to find an empty cabin, she heard a familiar laugh. She quickly turned her head around, and there she was. But instead of getting greeted by her smile, she got greeted by a cold stare which made her heart drop.

_They would definitely not sit together this time._


End file.
